


私人录影

by YukiWayne79



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiWayne79/pseuds/YukiWayne79
Summary: 自己偷偷录影给师哥准备生日礼物的叶子被抓包的火车。





	

当了这么多年演员，刘烨以为自己早就不会在镜头前紧张了。可对着床架好摄像机的时候，他的喉咙还是不由自主地吞咽了一下。有什么的，他闷闷地想着，又做了几次深呼吸。这屋里只有他自己，这片子也只有他师哥能看到。实在不行，回头给他买条皮带什么的当生日礼物，他也不会介意的。再说了，自己还有什么是师哥没见过的…想到这儿，刘烨的脸忽然红了起来。他轻轻甩了甩头，把脑子里那些香艳的画面和孟浪的呻吟丢到脑后，深吸一口气，打开了摄像机的开关。  
镜头里先是出现了一双毛茸茸的猫耳，此时正兴奋地立着，粉嫩的绒布和刘烨羞红的脸颊十分相衬。这对猫耳是他在网上买的，据说是高科技，可以根据人的心情做出配合的动作。刘烨倒是对这个卖点十分怀疑，因为自从他戴上这玩意儿，那对耳朵就一直挺翘地立着，呸，他才没有那么兴奋呢。总之，要是师哥问起来，他就说是粉丝送的。刘烨又仔细调了调镜头角度，一双闪着亮光的大眼睛在镜头里忽远忽近地晃动了几下。焦距和角度都调整好之后，刘烨就爬上床跪坐下来，头上的猫耳随着他加速的脉搏忽然颤动了一下，把他吓了一跳。  
“那个，嗯，师哥，生日快乐。” 胡军还在剧组赶戏，这几天应该是抽不开身了，他也不方便去探班，只好想了这个法子。  
刘烨本来想了很多词，但真正面对镜头的时候，他竟像个菜鸟一样大脑一片空白。气氛有点尴尬，他只好直接进行下一环节。他举起双手，面对着镜头张开。这招是他从网上学的，他觉得看起来有点蠢，不知道师哥看这一段的时候会不会笑话他。  
“师哥，把你的手伸出来。” 刘烨想象了一下胡军一脸疑惑地隔着屏幕伸出手的样子，自己也觉得有点好笑。他忽然就不紧张了，冲着镜头狡黠地眨眨眼。“这样，你的手就变成了我的手。”  
话音落下，刘烨觉得自己那双手好像真的受了奇妙的控制一般，变得陌生起来。他开始磕磕绊绊地脱衣服，不自觉地舔嘴唇的样子在镜头里显得额外可爱。他只穿了一件宽松的白衬衫和牛仔裤，跪在床上的姿势让他脱裤子的动作显得有些怪异，不过他确信师哥不会在意这些细节。脱到内裤的时候，刘烨犹豫了两秒，又想到如果这真的是师哥的手，他绝对会把自己掀翻了一把撕掉自己的内裤。他抿着嘴唇把自己扒光，重新在镜头前面坐好。他想象着此时师哥红着眼睛透过屏幕盯着他的样子，忽然呼吸急促起来。  
“师哥...告诉我，你在看哪儿呢？” 刘烨伸出手从自己的胸膛一路往上摸，一想到那是师哥的手，他就忍不住脸红。  
“是这儿么？” 手指抚上形状姣好的锁骨，沿着凸起的形状磨挲。  
“还是...这儿？” 手指顺着脖子往上滑，一直滑到被舔得泛着水光的唇瓣。刘烨直直地看进镜头里，用一个极缓慢的速度含住了自己的指尖。他有意半张着嘴，让镜头后的胡军看着自己的软舌缠着手指来来回回地舔弄的样子。  
等到舔够了，刘烨把沾满唾液的手指从嘴里抽出来，湿润的手指从唇间带出一缕银丝，在明亮的灯光下泛起淫靡的色彩。  
“师哥，想摸摸我么？” 刘烨来了兴致，面对着镜头挑眉一笑，两手从腰际经过胸膛抚上自己的乳尖。  
“嗯...好痒...” 指尖一触到乳首敏感的皮肤，刘烨就放松着身体向后仰去，头上的猫耳随着他的呼吸一颤一颤的。他学着平时胡军逗弄自己的样子在尖端打着圈搓揉，不时大力地捏一下。“哈...好舒服啊...师哥...你知道么...我最喜欢你这么摸我了...” 得了甜头的刘烨索性直接靠在了床头，双腿也对着镜头大张开来，腿间已经兴奋起来的肉茎一览无余。  
“师哥，我硬了，你看。” 刘烨愈发大胆起来，他屈起一条腿，毫不顾忌地展示着自己的硬挺，还湿润着的手指覆上了高高翘着的柱身。  
“嗯嗯...就这儿...好棒...” 刘烨闭上眼睛套弄着自己的肉茎，想象着那是胡军的手。师哥最喜欢一边撸动一边用另一只手的手心摩擦他的顶端，刘烨也学着这么做了。他伸出舌头草草舔湿了手心，把自己揉弄得脚趾都踡了起来。如果是师哥的话，这时候一定会坏心地猛撸几下，然后又慢下来用掌心一圈一圈地碾磨他最脆弱的皮肤，一边磨一边凑在他耳边说些下流的粗话...嗯...真棒...  
“啊啊...师哥...师哥慢点儿...我受不了了...” 光是想象胡军喘着粗气伏在他身上的样子，刘烨就快射了。可他还不想这么快就结束，他睁开蒙着雾气的眼睛，翻了个身，跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘着对着镜头。刘烨仔细地调整了一下姿势，侧过脸，双手伸到后面掰开自己的臀瓣，镜头里正好映出他粉红色的穴口和嫣红的脸颊。  
“师哥，想干我吗？” 刘烨眨着眼睛揉弄自己紧实的臀肉，柔嫩的穴口邀请地翕合着，尖尖的猫耳又兴奋地挺立起来，这画面的火辣程度绝对超过所有的成人电影。  
“想，真他妈想干死你。” 胡军高大的身影忽然出现在门口，低沉的声音像深水炸弹一样在房间里爆炸。  
刘烨惊得猛地一翻身，整个人差点从床上掉下来，连猫耳都被他撞掉了。  
“啊啊啊你什么都没看见！！！” 刘烨以迅雷不及掩耳之势一跃而起，扯过被子把自己整个蒙在里面。他不是说忙着赶戏回不来吗？！提前回来为什么不能先打个电话？！而且这人进门怎么连一点动静都没有？！啊啊啊！我今天绝对不要从这个被窝里出去！没脸见人了！！  
胡军熬夜赶完戏，提前订了机票回来想给刘烨一个惊喜，没想到刘烨竟然给了他一个更大的惊喜。他看着床上团成一个球的被子轮廓，侧着头笑笑，三两下扯掉自己的衣服就靠了过去。  
刘烨死死扯着被角在黑暗中咬着嘴唇等了半天，都不见外面有动静。他以为危险解除了，刚刚舒展开身体，一个温热的身子就从床脚钻进了被子里。  
胡军一进被窝就抓住了刘烨要逃开的脚，拽着脚腕把他修长的腿伸展开来轻吻着他的脚背。刘烨全身一抖，咬着被角不敢动。胡军趁胜追击，索性张嘴把白嫩的脚趾含了进去，舌尖逗弄着敏感的趾缝，痒得刘烨抓心挠肝，用另一只脚不轻不重地踩他肩膀。胡军把他另一只脚也抓住，顺着脚腕一路舔吻到腿根，整个人都压在他腿上，湿热的呼吸喷在他鼓胀的囊袋。  
“嗯...别...” 刘烨猛地从被子里伸出头来，也不知道是臊的还是憋的，他两眼发黑，脸一直红到耳根。被子底下的胡军把脸埋进他脆弱的囊袋里，用高挺的鼻尖挑弄着柔软的皮肤。温暖和湿热包围了刘烨，是胡军把他的囊袋含进了嘴里。猝不及防的刘烨惊叫出声，他两腿紧紧夹着胡军宽阔的肩膀，咬着自己的指节红了眼眶。隔着被子看不到师哥的动作，每一丝刺激都让刘烨觉得又紧张又兴奋。胡军左一下右一下地轮流吸吮着他的双球，两手也有一搭没一搭地搓揉着没被照顾到的肉茎。刚刚被吓得有些疲软的柱身早就欢欣鼓舞地翘起来，随着胡军的动作一滴一滴地渗出前液。  
“别...师哥...别弄了...啊...” 刘烨觉得羞耻极了，扭着身子挣扎。他怕再来个几下，自己就要射了。  
“你录这个，不就是为了勾我干你么，嗯？” 胡军丝毫没有停下的意思，唇舌一边不断吮吻着滚烫的性器一边回他。“现在我来了，你怎么又不乐意了？”  
“那...那他妈能一样么...啊...” 刘烨没别的，就是嘴硬。明明爽得腿都抖了，还是硬憋着不认。  
胡军不惯他毛病，起身掀了被就把他翻了个身，让刘烨又回到了刚才他进屋时的姿势。这姿势太他妈浪了，胡军想，以后每次都要这么干他。  
“你啊，把你操爽了，就没那么多事了。” 胡军扒开刘烨的臀瓣，对着那微张的穴口舔了上去。  
“你这人，怎么不讲理，啊...” 刘烨被他按在床上动弹不得，连扯个枕头来堵住自己的呻吟声都做不到。  
“怎么，你不喜欢？” 胡军瞟他一眼，坏笑着从下往上舔了一记。  
“啊、嗯...喜欢...” 刘烨枕着胳膊把脸闷在床上，他觉得自己的脸烫得可以煎蛋了。  
胡军知道他面薄，也不再多激他，把精力全放在了眼前的后穴上。他用力掰着挺翘的臀瓣，用舌头顶开紧致的穴口，来来回回进出了几次，身下的小妖精两腿就开始打颤。沉甸甸的性器在腿间垂着，随着他的动作一晃一晃的。  
“嗯...那个...师哥...” 刘烨把手伸出去在枕头底下胡乱摸了几把，抓出一管润滑剂，默默往胡军的方向推过去。  
胡军扑哧一下笑了，这小子其实比他还急呢。他也懒得和他废话，接过来就把润滑剂往他后穴挤。微凉的触感激得刘烨后穴一缩，被挤出的液体顺着大腿根往下流，胡军见状，大力拍了他的臀瓣几巴掌。  
“放松点，都给我含进去，不然一会儿有你苦头吃。” 胡军两指揩了流到腿上的润滑液，不等刘烨准备好就往他小穴里捅进去。刘烨明明吃痛，却往上挺了挺屁股去迎他的动作。  
“嗯...师哥...你快点...” 后穴的嫩肉热情地缠上来，把胡军的手指裹得紧紧的。不管干了多少次，刘烨的小穴都像第一次那么紧，胡军一方面觉得幸运，又一方面觉得这缓慢的前戏很折磨人，尤其是在他们俩都很急的时候。每到这时候刘烨就会不要命地催他，哪怕自己疼得龇牙咧嘴，也非要他快点先操进来不可。  
胡军知道他有这毛病，不敢完全顺着他来，挤了过多的润滑把自己涨得紫红的巨物涂了个遍，在被单上随便蹭了蹭手便躺了下去。他伸手拿过一直开着的摄像机，示意刘烨自己坐上来。  
刘烨回过身，看见举着摄像机的胡军，刚才被当场抓包的羞耻感反扑回来，让他有点不知所措。他咬着自己的嘴唇跨坐在胡军身上，臀缝滑溜溜地蹭着那滚烫的巨物，往下坐了几次都含不进去，急得他出了一头的汗。  
“师哥...师哥...帮帮我啊...” 刘烨的声音都带了几分哭腔，胡军实在拗不过他，伸手扶住自己的性器，配合着刘烨的动作往上顶。  
“嗯...啊...” 粗大的顶端撑开穴口褶皱的满足感无可比拟，是刘烨最喜欢的。他摆着腰发出一串甜腻的呻吟，后穴的软肉贪婪地大口吮吸着胡军。  
“嗯...宝贝儿真乖。再浪点。” 胡军也最喜欢每次开疆扩土的第一下，不管面上怎么扭捏，刘烨的后穴永远热情似火地迎着他，吸得他几乎当场就要射在里面。胡军大手按着刘烨的腰往上顶他，刘烨微微皱着眉张开嘴，下唇不受控制地颤抖着。胡军知道这是操到他舒爽的地方了，更是一下一下精准地朝着那个方向猛顶。  
刘烨之前准备好的那些淫词浪语忽然随着后穴的麻痒冲进他的脑子，他一手撑着胡军的大腿，另一手抚上自己的乳首搓揉着，看得胡军眼里都要冒出火来。  
“啊...好大...嗯...撑得好满...好喜欢...” 刘烨顺着胡军顶弄的节奏往下坐，让胡军每一下都顶进他身体最深处。  
“谁在操你呢？嗯？” 胡军透过镜头看着刘烨光线下泛着光泽的蜜色皮肤和精壮的腰身，觉得这场面就是最火的艳星也比不了。  
“师哥...嗯...师哥在操我呢...” 刘烨闭着眼睛仰着头，一边舔着嘴唇一边用胡军的肉棒操着自己。  
“师哥操得你爽不爽，嗯？” 藏在镜头后面的胡军虚荣心大盛，大手猛拍着刘烨的臀瓣啪啪有声。  
“嗯...爽死了...师哥最棒了...” 刘烨用一只手按着自己的小腹，隔着肚皮，胡军能看见自己的硕大在刘烨的小腹上一次一次地顶出凸起。“你看...操得这么深...啊...就只有师哥可以...嗯...”  
胡军猛吸一口气，起身把摄像机放在床头柜上，就着两人相连的姿势把刘烨掀翻，刚要挺腰猛干，就在刘烨的枕头底下摸到一个东西。他把那东西抽出来，竟然是个硅胶的假阳具，看起来和他的性器差不多大小。  
“行啊，合着自己平时都在玩这个呢？” 一想到只有他能干的后穴被这东西填满过，胡军胸口就莫名燃起一团火。奇怪，他难道还会吃一个玩具的醋？  
“嗯...那个...那个才比不了师哥...啊...什么都比不了师哥...” 那个玩具是刘烨和猫耳一起买的，他本来想在拍视频的时候用，现在有了真家伙，他当然就用不着什么玩具了。  
“小嘴倒是挺甜的，来，舔一个给我瞧瞧。” 胡军听了这话，心情好了很多，眼睛一转，又有了新的主意。既然买了这东西，不用岂不是可惜了。他不由分说地把假阳具送到刘烨嘴边，看着那被咬得有点红肿的双唇把它含了进去。  
“唔...” 刘烨闭上眼睛，想象着嘴里那根也是胡军的东西，他上下两张嘴都被胡军大肆侵犯着，这个念头让他差点当场射了。他配合着舔弄了一会儿，把东西吐出来用脸不舍地磨挲，抬眼看着胡军，伸手勾他脖子。  
“要是有两个你就好了。” 刘烨咬着胡军的耳朵哑着嗓子撩他。“上面一个，下面一个，轮着干我，你说好不好？”  
“操。” 胡军被这想法勾得彻底失去了理智。你小子不要命了是吧？行，没问题，老子奉陪到底。胡军把刘烨夹着他腰的两条长腿扛到肩上，几乎把他整个人折了起来，自上而下地狠狠操了进去。  
“啊！师哥！...师哥轻点...慢...慢点啊啊...” 脆弱的肠肉禁不住过激的摩擦，酸麻像电流般在刘烨的脊柱里游走，他猛摇着头，生理泪水止不住地往下流。刘烨被死死压进床里，动弹不得，后穴大开着任胡军随意操干，肠液混着润滑流下股缝，弄得股间粘腻一片。刘烨嘴上喊着要胡军慢点，两手却死死抓着他的肩膀不放。  
胡军不管不顾地快速猛干，他就是喜欢刘烨被他操得眼泪汪汪的小样。他伸手下去套弄刘烨吐着前液的肉茎，拇指快速地摩擦着顶端和柱身相连处的沟壑。  
“师哥！...啊...不行了...好棒！...要射了！嗯...师哥...操我...别停...” 刘烨被前后夹击的快感顶上高峰，生理泪水模糊了他的视线，他迷迷糊糊地随着胡军的动作追着高潮而去，嘴里胡乱地说着不害臊的淫语。白液一股一股地喷在两人的小腹和胸膛，紧缩的后穴也把胡军夹得失去了控制。胡军低吼着猛顶了一记，感受着自己的性器一跳一跳地把精液射进刘烨的身体深处。  
高潮过后的刘烨昏昏噩噩地躺着，连抬腿的力气都没有。迷糊中他感觉到身体被胡军翻了过来，合不上的红艳穴口汩汩地流着白液，在光滑的大腿上流下一道淫靡的水痕。胡军把这一切都收进镜头，满足地关上摄像机的开关。  
“喂...那个视频，给我删掉。” 躺了半晌，刘烨稍微恢复了点气力，第一件事就是要删除视频。既然人都回来了，这个生日礼物也用不着了。  
“不，我要留着。” 这么好的礼物，胡军绝对要珍藏一辈子。  
-END-


End file.
